


来只兔子

by noel2236



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 首先祝贺我桶兔提早收到！真是生平未见过如此不可爱的兔子，超凶！但还是好萌啊……于是和阿C聊起来时又想起了之前的一个兔子星设定。那么这篇文就出现了……理论上是搞笑风，但是非常的邪恶和不纯洁，虽然是成年Jason但看起来只有14确定要看再往下拉，嗨森！





	来只兔子

********************* 

 

第一章

 

 

这次事情真是严重了，Bruce不知道自己是更生气哪一点，是Jason失踪三个月，还是Roy到现在还是不情愿让他知道。

 

“你怎么敢认为我会不管他死活？”

 

军火库哼了一声。“你觉得呢？希望我回过头之后你已经消失了。”

 

“我们在视讯，你不用回头我也能马上消失。”Bruce一把关掉通讯，愤怒让他握紧了拳头，Damian在一旁表情复杂地看着他。

 

“你打算怎么办？父亲？”

 

还能怎么办。他承认Roy说的话刺激到了他，不管他是否还爱Jason，是说，那种曾经的，出于对小助手的爱，他都不可能放着Jason不管，而法外者们能自由地进行星际航行而不被瞭望塔找麻烦，也全都是靠的他的担保，结果却换来Roy这样的……

 

算了，那是Roy，那是个管红头罩叫小杰鸟，觉得哥谭地下黑帮头子温暖又美好的家伙。Bruce皱紧眉头站起来开始准备行程，这些孩子真是一团糟，大大的一团糟。

 

“你要去找Todd？”Damian惊讶地看着他，“他可是失踪在宇宙里了。”

 

大海捞针也比这个容易。他知道，但又怎样？让所有人都知道他甚至不曾尝试就放弃了，让Roy露出“我就知道”的表情？

 

不，不是这个。Bruce望向制服展示柜，深深地吸了一口气，这将不会是很短的行程，夜翼会时不时过来代班而罗宾对此并不反对，而他几乎屏蔽了一切消息提示，只将注意力集中在飞进宇宙寻找Jason这一件事上，否则任何一个反派有新动作的消息都可能拖住他的腿，然后一直拖下去。

 

奇怪，他在飞船中时想，当初去救Damian时好像就没有这么多考虑。而在宇宙里他可以暂时不那么黑夜，不那么恐惧化身，不那么蝙蝠侠。人生天地间，忽如远行客，他也不过是四十亿星辰中一颗暗淡蓝点上的微尘。这不是一种自我开导，一种大而化之，而是不知为何，他不觉得这次Jason会真的有什么意外，至少不是让他把Jason制服放在展示柜里的那种。

 

不过更奇怪的是Clark之前给他的讯息。超人给了他一个Jason可能会去的星球名字，却神情矛盾——“如果是那个星球，那不至于三个月还回不来……不，也不一定，你去看看也好，保持联系。”

 

那个星球远远看去有点像木卫三，在他前去的路上有好几个星球的飞船宣称自己在保护它，Clark又发来消息，提醒他千万不要和这个星球的住民发生冲突，因为它几乎得到了所有高等星球的庇护。不过Bruce也不用担心，Clark表示，如果那地方还和印象中一样的话，那么对方是极为和平的种族，只会提出一个小小的要求而已。

 

能有什么？Bruce在飞船即将入港时闭上了眼睛，脑中浮现出的是与Jason的所有过往，桩桩件件，清晰得竟如昨日。

 

有意思的是，他很少这么不顾一切，真的很少，什么也不去想，只是觉得好像在履行很久以前的未尽之责。

 

“你好，地球的客人，请使用我们提供的药剂，它能帮助你在短时间内适应莱肯星的环境，活性成分将在一段时间后失效，如需长期居留，请记得及时补充。”

 

甜美的雌雄莫辨的声音通过通讯器向他广播，Bruce看着手里对方投放的荧光粉药剂，皱起了眉头。

 

“不要担心，它没有副作用，我们也针对贵客的习惯口味进行了味道方面的调整，不会难喝的。”

 

好吧。他喝了下去。尝起来像草莓奶昔，大概确实是整个地球上都不会有人厌恶的味道，冰镇一下会更好。饮料入口之后有点醉酒般的晕乎，不过很快就消失了，他觉得步履轻盈，心情平静，甚至不怎么愤怒了。

 

这可不是好事，在察觉到自己穿着制服，却在打开舱门时弯起嘴角露出了友善的微笑时，Bruce内心在咆哮，及时调整了自己的神情，可在看到舱门外的景象后，他的努力全盘告罄。

 

那是好几十个充满好奇的男孩子，每一个的年纪都好做他的罗宾。

 

这是十分荒谬的想法，他把出差的脑子拽回来，望向了站在队列最前面的……人。

 

蓝眼睛的少年穿着金色镶边的蓝色长袍，亲昵地拉住了他的手，“尊贵的客人，我是伊恩，随时听候您的差遣。现在请让我带您去钻石殿，好为您接风洗尘。”

 

这就是之前和他通话的人了，神态姿势就像声音一样温顺柔软却让人难以拒绝。Bruce耐着性子，随他前往不远处一座烁烁发光的晶体建筑。

 

“我是来找人的。”Bruce不忘说道，“找我的……”

 

亲人？朋友？

 

“我们会帮助你的，告诉我这个人的资料就好。既然我们都去为你忙碌了，你就好好的休息一下，接受我们的爱与祝福，好不好？”

 

好像他能说不好似的。

 

“虽然您在来之前可能已经对我们有所了解，但地球的客人真是非常稀有，还是让我谨向您介绍一下莱肯星与我们的族人。”

 

这是Clark在飞船靠近时被切断的通讯中还没来得及讲的事。Bruce点点头，放慢了步伐，免得只有他胸口高的少年小步跑起来才能跟得上他。而其他的少年们也满脸好奇地在后面簇拥着跟上，他能听到他们的窃窃私语，有的是他听不懂的语言，有的在说“我喜欢他，他真好看”“是啊，可惜今天我不是祭司。”而他们有的是普通少年的模样，有的只是幼童的年纪，还长着兔子般的耳朵，让他不由得多看了一眼。

 

“你喜欢他吗？”伊恩善解人意地问道，“不过他还小，幼肢还没有退去。”

 

“幼肢？”

 

“唔……”伊恩思考了一会儿，玫瑰般的嘴唇抿了抿，然后微笑起来，“就是兔子耳朵。”

 

“他长大了就不会有了？”

 

“是的，我们都是这样过来的。”伊恩亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭他被握着两根手指的手，“很开心你已经有了倾向，这样我就放心了。莱肯星是个年轻的星球，而我族文明也只有八千爪年，一直以来我们都以和平与爱治理这个星球，世代保持传统的生活方式好最大程度地保持星球的原貌，并积极寻求与其他星球的友好往来，虽然中间也有过误解与纷争，但现在已然沉淀，我们与八十六个星球有庇护协议，只要还是我们的客人，您就不必与他们为敌。”

 

Bruce点点头，他懂这里面的意思。“你说地球的客人稀有，但之前不是完全没有过吧？”

 

“是的。”伊恩点点头，神情乖巧可爱。

 

“那么之前的客人……”Bruce斟酌着词句，“是不是有来了就不想走的呢？”

 

“目前来说是有一位，但是……他的情况比较特殊。”伊恩甜蜜地笑了笑，“尊贵的客人，我们到了。”

 

他进入了璀璨的殿堂，奇特的是内部看起来并没有外部那样发光甚至晃眼，而是气氛静谧，尽管有着仿佛上千只蜡烛般的点点星光，光线也只是适宜。钻石殿中间是一座祭坛，上面有着一个女性雕像，她有一半和其他莱肯人无异，另一半却是结晶。好些莱肯人，甚至其他星球的形体怪异的生物都在雕像前静默，仿佛在祈求什么，有好像在进行什么仪式。

 

“来，”伊恩说，“请一只手按住心脏，一只手交给她。”

 

他照做了，感到结晶光滑而冰凉，却有着温润的质地，比起水晶，仿佛更像玉，而在掌心中仿佛有着奇特的脉搏，好像是他自己的，又好像是雕像与他进行了无法言语的交流，但时间越长，他越平静，仿佛雕像吸走了他所有的负面情绪，只留下……怎么说呢，就像伊恩之前说过的那样，只留下了爱与祝福。一切感觉都那么好，好到他身为蝙蝠侠的那一部分，觉得极为反常。他猛地撤回了手，惊吓到了身边几个莱肯星人，而他们身边的异星生物马上将他们纳入怀中，保护性地望向他。

 

伊恩替他打了圆场，把他从雕像前领了出来，望向他的眼睛里满是眷恋，却把他带到了一扇门前。

 

“这是专门为您准备的休息室，客人，祭司在里面等你。接下来，招待你的工作将由他来负责，有什么要求尽管向他提出，务必不要见外。”伊恩笑着说，“请您弯腰一下好吗？”

 

他做了，果不其然感到少年在他唇边落下一个轻柔得像棉花糖般的吻。伊恩的手轻轻地抚摸着他露在面罩外的皮肤，恋恋不舍地为他打开了门，在他进去之后又轻轻带上。

 

休息室是一个六十平米左右的空间，比主殿更暗一些，光线完全来自房间中心一口井般的祭坛上的光球，四周好像有着轻盈的歌声，仔细一听又什么都没有。房间一侧是精致的桌椅和明显根据他的地球身份专门准备的各种食物，种类之丰富与混搭到了荒谬的程度。而另一侧的纱帐里显然是一张大床，一个莱肯星人背对着他，半垂着两只纯白的兔耳朵坐在床上，虽然也穿着和伊恩类似的长袍，但小鸟坐的姿态让一双洁白光滑的小腿似乎毫不在意地露在了白色长袍之外。

 

Bruce顿时明白了伊恩那句“很开心你有了倾向”是什么意思。他们为了招待他，专门找了个还带着幼肢的小东西来？这也未免有点……

 

这时那个小东西似乎长长地叹了口气，自言自语地说了句什么，然后转过了身。Bruce看到他的耳朵一下子竖得笔直，整个人慌乱地在床上一下蹦了起来，后退了几步之后紧紧贴住了墙，“老家伙，怎么会是你！”

 

而Bruce如鲠在喉。他紧走了几步，不顾对方紧张得仿佛要撞进墙里的冲动，一把掀开了纱帐，看到了那张他曾以为永远都不可能再见到的小脸。

 

那个牙咬咬，气冲冲，爱笑爱闹爱生气的小东西。

 

“不，”他扶住了额头，闭上眼睛好像要屏蔽什么入侵的邪魔，“这是幻觉，一定是那瓶粉红色的东西。这不可能，绝对不……”

 

又是一声叹息，这次近了不少。一只手抓住了他的胳膊，试探性地拽了拽他。

 

“妈的，是真的。”Jason，不，应该说不知为何是莱肯人特征，还有着兔子耳朵的Jason不悦地骂道，“你怎么来了？Roy和Kori呢？”

 

Bruce放下手，看着眼前少年的绿眼睛，觉得好难叫出那个名字。“Jason？”

 

“不走运，就是我。”少年撇了撇嘴，他看起来如此娇小，但Bruce知道他这模样时其实至少有14了，“是不是我失踪太久了，所以他们叫你来找我了？”

 

Bruce点了点头。

 

“哼，那你完蛋了，我现在是兔子了，”Jason厌恶地拽了一下自己的耳朵，又疼得呲牙，接着他望向Bruce，露出了得意的坏笑，“真的，你完蛋了，你要带我回去的话，得和我结婚才行了。”

 

Bruce没有回答，在心中开始倒计时。一秒，两秒……Jason神色变了，小脸煞白地意识到了这个问题的严重性不是只关乎Bruce而已。

 

“妈的，完蛋了。”

 

他的兔耳朵完全垂了下去，Bruce用上了蝙蝠侠的控制力才让自己没有不合时宜地笑出来。

 

“到底怎么回事，你从头说。”

 

“该死，别用蝙蝠声线好吗？”Jason暴躁地推了他一下，不开心地往餐桌走去，“反正这里不会有人认识你的，除了我。过来吃饭！”

 

他不得不说有点怀念伊恩的温顺和殷勤。Jason把汉堡和牛排推向他，自己在桌子另一边抱着一杯饮料慢慢地啜饮，随着杯子见了底，Jason看起来也放松了不少，神情也变得无所谓起来。

 

“你边吃边听我说吧。我和Kori他们遇到了不明袭击，飞船解体了，大家各自乘坐紧急飞行器逃生，我一如既往走了背运，飞行器故障，和他们越离越远。当我醒来时就在这个地方，它们说我受了重伤，治疗时得到了钻石夫人的祈福，所以也变了兔子，和他们一起过日子咯。”

 

“但是那个幼肢，不是成年之后就没了吗？”

 

Jason突然满脸通红，“成年什么的，这里和地球标准不一样啦。”

 

“是21岁才成年还是……”

 

“你吃汉堡行不行！”Jason从椅子上跳下去，气冲冲地跑了。他来到门口尝试着开门，却发现锁了起来，气得使劲捶了一下，又自言自语地咕哝了起来，这次Bruce听到了。

 

“嫁不出去？你？”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

Bruce想了想一路上看到的其他莱肯人，觉得也是难怪了。“没嫁出去也好，不然我来了也白来。”

 

Jason这次跑过来了，并且开始打他，Bruce只好放下刀叉，招架曾经的小罗宾的拳脚。从他气恼的嚷嚷里，Bruce总算是搞清楚了怎么回事。莱肯星人所谓的与其他星球的友好往来基本上都建立在通婚之上，Jason白吃了人家几个月粮食，但是一直没人要，被其他兔子们长吁短叹得已经快炸裂了。

 

“我感觉我特么的都要被洗脑了！我是红头罩！是哥谭地下黑帮的王者！我骑机车，我开//枪，我杀//人！我拽得能上天了，我还和塔玛兰公主一起打星球大战真实版！妈的现在一天到晚跟我说结婚！还因为是纯血体质还成年了还有幼肢所以要嫁个高端的星际大使！”

 

结果这个纯血兔子太凶了，和想象的不同，星际大使并不是很想要。Bruce皱着眉，捏住他的手，叹了口气。“这不怪你。”

 

“Bruce……”Jason突然安静下来，仰起脸委屈地看了看他，然后又愤怒地竖直了耳朵，“那也不是你的责任！你不要又想着什么拯救我的人生！我不要和你结婚！”

 

“冷静，Ro——Jason！”Bruce严肃地说道，“我也没说要和你结婚。”

 

这回是真冷静了，Jason睁大眼睛，兔耳朵一只竖着一只耷拉着，疑惑地望向他。“哈？”

 

“我只是来确认你的安全的，”Bruce冷静地说，“既然你没事，我就可以走了。相信你在这里也会有一番作为，而我也不用一直担心你是不是杀人和被杀了。”

 

另一只耳朵也垂下来了。Jason低下头，脚尖踢了踢地上不存在的小石子儿，扭过脸去。“那你吃完了就走吧。外面有一堆等着和你交配的兔子，你留了种就可以离开了，他们不会阻拦你的。”

 

他看着Jason走开了，到床边掀开毯子爬了上去，再用毯子连头也盖住，留给他一个隔着纱帐的朦胧的小轮廓，然后缩得更小了。

 

都怪那瓶粉红色的药剂，Bruce想，他真的只是想开个玩笑而已，都怪那瓶粉红色药剂让他飘飘然到甚至想开玩笑。

 

反正不是他的幽默感有问题。

 

tbc

 

**************正文已结束********

下面是当初兔子星的相关短文，有兴趣可看没兴趣就不用管啦！虽然里面会提到一些设定，但基本上正文里也会讲到的。大概看了也就起到一个感受将来故事走向和本篇真实画风的作用吧……

 

 

“你去上班吧，乖乖，我来收拾。”亚克说道，看着桌上一大一小两套精致的餐具，不由得又想起资料上那句“如果你和纯血肯尼兔星人一起生活的话，一开始总会有玩过家家的错觉。”有机会对此验证的人并不多，幸运的是，他是其中一个。虽然形状一模一样，路德的那套却小了两圈，看起来简直像幼儿用的。路德在屋子里连蹦带跳地跑来跑去，还在抱怨新婚之后配给他们的房子比以前大太多一点也不方便，亚克不由得也放弃了先收拾的念头，把路德需要的东西拿给他，以免他被用来垫脚的小凳子绊倒。如果还是在地球，一天哭三次的人是不可能当警察的，但是在这里似乎也没有什么不对的。路德的年龄如果按人类的方式换算比自己还大好几岁，但是既然他们住在由死去的肯尼兔星人形成的结晶建造的房子里，这点也算不上什么大惊小怪的事了。

而且连吃饭的碗都是那种结晶做的，亚克知道对好些人来说这是特别难以跨越的文化隔阂，所以餐厅也会备有其他材质的餐具，都是高价从其他星球进口来的，不过特别高级的点心仍然会坚持用结晶盘子来装，这是传统，何况那点心难得吃到一次，他和路德第一次去的时候，路德还泪汪汪地对着餐桌进行了一个祈祷小仪式才开动。

好可爱啊……一想起当时的情景他就忍不住像傻瓜一样咧嘴笑起来，他真是爱死路德，爱死这个星球了。

“亚克？亚克？你今天不出去吗？”路德揪住他的衣服拽了拽，他回过神，看到路德已经穿戴好警用装备，准备出门了。他抱起只到自己胸口的路德，在回答之前先来了一个好好的临别之吻。路德热情地回吻了，这个星球的小家伙们虽然看起来可爱天真，但和人类比起来真是百无禁忌，在性方面永远热烈又贪婪。他们一直吻到彼此都要喘不上气，路德快软成一滩时才停下来，然后再依依不舍地好好道别。

“我今天不出去，继续学习资料。”亚克说。

“你不是来之前就看过了吗？”路德问。

“当时有很多东西不太明白，要来了之后才知道是怎么回事。所以我决定复习一遍，看看我是不是还漏了什么。”

何况明天有个很重要的采访，是星联大使亚当·本佛特和他几乎从不抛头露面的小妻子波利斯，一般人会以为重头戏是大使，但少为人知的是，现任族长和舰队总司令，都是波利斯的孩子，而纯血的波利斯也是因为他娶了纯血的路德而心生好感才破天荒地答应接受采访。这个星球上的古老箴言确实没错，纯血的肯尼兔们虽然身体过于娇小，各方面素质都比不上混血的，但确实有着给亲密的人带来好运的天赋。他不能浪费这样的机会，所以，一定要多加小心，千万不要在波利斯面前因为无知而犯了什么忌讳——啊对，千万记得不要把对方叫成肯尼兔星人，这是他给取的外号，莱肯莱肯，从现在开始直到采访结束，一概莱肯。

“那你好好看，我去上班了！”路德最后再亲了他的脸一下，扭动着从他怀里跳下来，出门去履行他那小警察的职责了。他对着远去的路德招完手之后才关上了门，屋里一下安静好多，他去收拾餐盘，看到路德的小杯子里还有一点点晶莹剔透的花蜜水，虽然没人，但他还是忍不住四顾了一下之后，舔了舔杯底。

妈啊……甜得他神经都要麻了，连腿都哆嗦了一下。他果然还是没办法习惯本地饮食，难怪比利的店里都只有兔子们吃得一脸幸福，而他们的外星配偶们边看边傻笑——莱肯星人，不能说肯尼兔，更不能说兔子，他一定要记牢一点才行。

打开万用工具，他调出在来到这个星球之前就搜集好的资料，现在看来其实有些已经过时，比如莱肯族人的身形。纯血是很娇小没错，但现在已经是大量混血，这一族在吞噬性繁殖的同时也对自己的基因不断进行着微小的调整，最高的已经有180公分，大部分也都在170以上，只有纯血还处于140-160公分之间——比如路德。他一开始以为路德还是个未成年的莱肯族人，如果当时不是那么浴火焚身的话，他其实应该能发现对方没有兔子耳朵和尾巴，这些可爱的小特征会随着他们的年龄增长逐渐褪去，成年时则完全消失。亚克多少觉得这有点遗憾，因为兔宝宝们实在是可爱得要命。

Ok，又来了，不能说兔宝宝，也不能说兔耳朵和尾巴，这里的说法叫做幼体，那些部位叫幼肢，万一波利斯不喜欢这些称呼，他就完蛋了。波利斯好神秘，资料也很少，只有当初亚当那轰动一时的求婚留下的一些影像，他点开那些视频，看到大使欣喜的脸，波利斯则看起来好像路德，只是比路德显得安静多了，即便是在微笑也有一点忧伤的感觉。这在兔子们里很少见，兔子们都是无忧无虑的。有记录显示波利斯可以算是最早和人类进行交流的兔子之一，还被当时的谢尔盖·弗拉迪米尔带去过地球好几年，这一举措本来应该是人类和兔子们良好交流的开始，但在那之后的近五年里两个星球的关系相对而言可算是降到了冰点，弗拉迪米尔也被终身禁止踏入莱肯星球，并且职位一降再降，现在已然是郁郁不得志的醉汉一个，让他想问点什么都问不出来。

所以，那段时间到底发生了什么也只有波利斯知道了，亚克想，只是他隐隐有着不好的感觉，那就是就算得到了答案，他也不会喜欢。他把画面定格在波利斯脸上，看着这个精致美丽却仍显清瘦的纯血，奇怪自己之前怎么会觉得像路德。路德迷迷糊糊的，平地都能摔倒，摔疼了绝对哭给你看，但哭起来只是小声呜咽，哄开心也很容易。他想起第一次见到路德还是在钻石殿里，任何人到了这个星球基本上都迫不及待地先去钻石殿，而莱肯星人也十分欢迎他们这么做。路德穿着有着金色花纹的纯白斗篷，像个小祭祀一样安静地等着他，在看到他时有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随即羞涩又甜美地一笑。基于莱肯一族的信仰，结合这种事本来也是一种美好的仪式，如果还是彼此有爱的结合，那就是最好的祈祷，之后很长一段时间两个人都会很幸运，所以钻石殿这种人类文明里称为妓院的地方在这里可以说是神殿的一种，而路德穿的像个神职人员也非常的符合传统了。他没有挑选路德，这里的规矩是不能挑选的，因为几乎所有的莱肯族人在感觉需要祈运时都会来这里，所以根本不知道今天在的会是谁，一切都靠命运的安排。但是，他也没想到自己能好运到遇到纯血的小兔子。

他脱掉路德的斗篷，发现里面不着一缕，白皙娇小的身体看起来也像少年般纯净，但路德显然是富有经验的，安静地等待着他欣赏，并张开双腿露出他们特有的双性器官。亚克本来就荤腥不忌，但也是第一次看到如此特殊又精巧的生物，他举着路德的双腿着迷地看了好一阵，然后用嘴唇从前吻到后，舔舐着那带着难以形容的香气的细嫩皮肤，让路德很快就为他湿润而颤抖，呻吟着毫无保留地接纳了他。虽然知道一些关于兔子们接受度的传闻，但一开始他还是有点担心路德的身体不可能不受伤就接受他，可是很快这份疑虑就打消了，路德的身体简直是为欢愉而生，那样的柔软而富有伸缩性，拥有那么多获得快感的途径，很快他就爱不释手，经历了有生之年时间最长的一次性爱，就算射不出什么时，他还在逗弄路德，让路德欲罢不能地哀哀求饶，还害得路德第一天上班就迟到。

之所以会知道迟到的事，是因为很快他们就再见面了，作为初来莱肯的少有的记者，莱肯也很重视，为他指派了专门的向导与保护者，他没想到竟然就是路德，而路德竟然是警察。他们两个互相努力地掩饰住惊讶的神情，装作不认识，在其他人都离开，路德领着他上车之后，他才一下放松下来，不顾一切地抱住路德激烈地亲吻起来。

因为穿着制服的路德简直……可爱诱人得难以形容，他隔着衣服就把路德摸了个遍，同时堵住路德的嘴唇，一句抗议的机会都不给。汹涌的热情发泄了一些之后他稍微冷静了一点，但已经被他抱在膝盖上，眼睛湿润的路德努力想要威严地对他说：“不可以，不许动！”的时候他一下又失去了理智，胆大包天地继续袭警了。因为食髓知味，因为又带着强制的火热气氛，因为对路德身体已经有了一定的了解，他这次更加肆无忌惮，做得比第一次还要激烈，以至于路德几乎一直在哭，而越哭他就越停不下来，直到自己把老底都掏空了还意犹未尽。后来的几天他们哪里都没去，在钻石殿里拼命地翻云覆雨。钻石殿里有药物，还有各种道具，他们把能想到的都做了，才觉得情热稍微减退。

那时候路德抱着他，告诉他每个初来莱肯的人都会这样，恨不得和兔子们缠绵到死，但是他是路德遇到过的最激烈也是时间最长的，路德说：“也许因为我爱上你了，你爱我吗？”

爱。他毫不犹豫地回答，除了路德他什么都不想要了。而之后他们的相处也证明了确实这并非一时的精虫上脑，就算不做爱的时候他们也能感到彼此之间那种强烈的情意。于是三个月后，在参观幼儿园时他被兔宝宝们萌得双腿发软，而路德说好想也为他生一个时，他就真的双膝一软跪了下来，拉着路德的手求婚了。

在莱肯结婚的手续非常简易（当然离婚也一样），提供资料做好登记，接着去祭拜钻石夫人，然后去最好的餐厅吃一顿饭就好了。只是亚克没想到好不容易来了一场异星恋，自己还是面对了“拜见岳父大人”的问题。兔子们并不讲究亲子关系，因为他们整个种族都有着微妙的感应，这种感应比血缘更能联系彼此。所以理论上如果你和一个纯血结婚的话，不见父母也行，见了说不定能来个4p。路德虽然是纯血，却有个继父——身高185cm，体重98kg的人类继父。所以求婚之后，亚克牵着路德的手，还是非常严肃正经地去拜访了吉恩与克里斯。

“所以吉恩是妈妈吗？”在路上时他才想起来好好了解一下路德的家世。之前他们的时间和精力都用去哪了相信也不用提了。

“不是的，是爸爸。”路德眯起眼睛享受着惬意的清风。“吉恩是我的爸爸，我的妈妈是伊恩，克里斯也是爸爸，但是吉恩是尤拉的妈妈，克里斯是尤拉的爸爸。”

“……”什么情况？

“伊恩是吉恩的上一任妻子啊，他们离婚之后吉恩才带着我和克里斯结婚，尤拉是他们两个结婚以后生的。”虽然亚克一直提醒自己不要用人类的伦理关系去定义兔子们，但是还是受到了一定的冲击。莱肯族人不怎么提血缘和称谓的很大原因就是乱到根本理不清。

以亚克的眼光来看，吉恩是即使是在莱肯也排得上前三的大美人了，近180的身高也非常符合人类审美，漂亮得可以说有点凌厉。克里斯猛一看有点吓人，而且一副标准的严酷岳父脸，在看到路德抱着他手臂时恨不得一枪崩了他，却在路德叫着爸爸扑进怀里时马上一脸慈祥。吉恩看着那对傻乎乎不知该叫父子还是父女的组合，耸了耸肩问他要喝什么。

“反正我要来杯啤酒。”吉恩说，大概是因为和克里斯待久了，言行作风和人类差不多，几乎看不到那种天生的温顺和绵软。但在把一杯啤酒推给他，自己那一杯里掺上不少花蜜的习惯来看又仍然是不折不扣的小兔子。“他们要腻歪很久的，于是，你想说什么？”

“……你好，请把路德嫁给我？”

“路德已经嫁给你了啊，这种事不需要别人同意。”吉恩忍不住笑了起来，“我不知道你们需要什么，有什么风俗我应该了解和遵循的吗？”

“也没什么，”亚克挠了挠头，多一事不如少一事，却听到克里斯在一边咆哮了起来，“什么？钻戒也没买，你们就结婚了？”

“会补上的！”亚克一下站了起来，下意识回答。吉恩皱了皱眉，“钻戒？”

“就是求婚用的！镶嵌了钻石的戒指！没有钻石的话太没诚意了！”连亚克都觉得估计事情不妙了，克里斯还是愤怒地补充道，路德担心地看看他又看看亚克，好像还不明白到底发生了什么。

“哦，那我是不是也要给你买一个？”吉恩说道，把喝空了的杯子不轻不重地放回桌上。克里斯张大了嘴，嘴唇动了几下，什么都没能说出来，终于意识到自己犯了什么错误。然后吉恩的眼圈红了，站起来转身就走，边走还边带着哭腔埋怨，“我就知道你当初不想和我在一起，所以连钻戒这种事都没有提……”

“不不不，不是，那个……听我说……”克里斯马上放下路德去追吉恩了。两个人消失在了客厅之外。路德叹了口气，回到了他的怀里。

“所以这……要怎办？”亚克摸着路德的头问道。路德亲了亲他，“随便啦，他们两个这样好多年了，回房间就好了。对了，想加入他们吗？”

还是算了。亚克觉得文化什么的还是慢慢融入的好，“我们去买钻戒吧。”

“一定要钻石吗？”路德有点犹豫地问，“钻石不是用来造房子的吗……如果给我戒指，我想要檀木的，很香很香，就是有点贵……”

也是，这里可以说遍地都是钻石，值钱的反而是一些其他星球的原始产物，檀木就檀木吧，大概也能做得精致好看来着。接着他们去了钻石殿，这次是进的内殿，去拜拜里面的钻石夫人。莱肯族人在死去后都会变成结晶，成为这个星球各种建筑和能源的来源，可以说他们无时无刻都处在几万年来所有先祖骸骨的包围之中。但钻石夫人是个奇特的存在，她非常古老了，是这一族最后一个有明显女性特征的人，死了之后也只有一半是结晶，另一半却没有结晶也没有腐烂，所以也说不好她到底是活着还是死了。然而兔子们觉得她一定是得到了永生，并且将生育的能力带给了男性莱肯族人，于是所有的兔子们都祭拜她，向她祈求好运，或者生育。

路德喃喃地说着他听不懂的语言，小脸看起来无比圣洁和虔诚。祭拜也和他以为的不一样，不是跪拜，也不是握拳祈祷，而是依偎着结晶人像亲昵地磨蹭。虽然他也想入乡随俗，但觉得自己去磨蹭的话一定看起来像个大变态，所以只好象征性地用人类的礼节半跪下来，闭上眼睛低语着感谢的话，感谢钻石夫人将路德带给他，希望能和路德永不分离。

当然，还有希望路德给他生一个超级可爱的兔宝宝。

结婚以后岳父大人的敌意持续了好久，吉恩和他联系的时候说自打路德结婚之后，克里斯过不了几天就会一个人躲起来偷偷看路德小时候的录像。兔宝宝非常的娇弱和易于夭折，莱肯的法律对于兔宝宝的保护方面也制定得非常严格，凡是异星婚姻家庭的兔宝宝都会强制送去幼儿园，每周只能接回来一天，而非莱肯族人的配偶则必须在接受50个标准课时并通过考试之后才能单独和兔宝宝在一起。兔子们的亲情并没有那么浓所以还好，但对身为人类的克里斯来说每次送去幼儿园都好像生离死别。路德可能也受了影响，特别的黏人，每次在入园之前都泪汪汪地抱着克里斯，进行一番——“一定要来接我。”“嗯！”“要早点来接我~”“一定！”“要第一个来接我！”“绝对的！爸爸爱你！”“路德爱爸爸！”——的标准对话之后，才一步三回头地走进幼儿园，留下克里斯老泪纵横，吉恩不耐烦地按喇叭。

亚克看到了这段资料，觉得自己差不多也要哭了，也就两个巴掌大的路德穿着小斗篷和可以露出小尾巴的南瓜裤，兔子耳朵中间戴着小礼帽，又软又呆，让他简直想要一口吞了。所以当他再见到克里斯时，他的表情瞬间就让克里斯明白他懂了，这种共同的认知也让他俩的关系有了极大的转变与缓和。


End file.
